The present invention relates to a transversal filter having at least one analog shift register which exhibits a number of parallel inputs and one series output, with an additional number of individual valuator or evaluating circuits which can be preset, each valuator circuit exhibiting at least one signal input for the input of the signal to be filtered, and at least one output, whereby each valuator circuit introduces a preselected individual valuation factor and supplies a charge at its output which (except for the individual valuation factor) is equal to the difference between the respective signal value of the signal to be filtered and a prescribed minimum value which is smaller than or equal to the value of the signal minimum, or which (except for the individual valuation factor) is equal to the difference between a maximum value which is greater than or equal to the value of the signal maximum and the respective signal value, wherein the output of each valuator circuit can be connected to an apertaining parallel input via a control circuit, and wherein the storage capacity of each storage location of the shift register is at least sufficiently large so that it can always accommodate the maximum charge amount supplied by the preceding storage location, and if it is a storage location with a parallel input, it can additionally accommodate the maximum charge supplied by the one or more valuator circuits assigned in accordance with the prior patent application Ser. No. 832,232 filed Sept. 12, 1977, and the method for its operation.
For such transversal filters the endeavor exists to keep their required space as small as possible. Thereto the earlier application already suggested several measures. A first such measure consists in that the shift register is divided, whereas a second measure consists in connecting more than one valuator circuit to a parallel input.